Tales of Smurflinghood
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Well, I got inspired by the episode Papa's Family Album. So, a few stories of the Smurflinghoods of Gutsy and Brainy. Hope you enjoy!
1. Bold Little Smurfling

It was a nice cool day in Smurf Village, and the Smurfs were taking it easy today.

Brainy was in Papa's mushroom looking at a photo album with Papa. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Papa called.

"Hey, whatcha doin in here?" Gutsy asked as he, Grouchy, and Hefty walked in.

Brainy was beside the rocking chair Papa was sitting in. The trio came over to look at the album as well.

"They're from when we were all Smurflings." Brainy stated.

Papa turned the page, and the next photo was of Papa holding a smiling baby Smurf. The baby's hat had a blue puff ball on the tip.

"Ah, this is from when you arrived, Gutsy." Papa announced.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The giggling baby Smurf once again yanked on Papa's red beard.

"Ow! Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying this, my little Smurfling." Papa said as he winced.

He sat the baby on the floor with the other Smurflings, and turned to finish cleaning up the mess Hefty and Handy had made. Once the toys were away, he glanced around for the new baby, but he was gone.

"Hefty, did you smurf where the new baby went?"

Hefty pointed towards his lab.

"Gagoo." He replied.

Papa got a nervous twist in his stomach, and quickly ran for the lab. Upon running in, he was nearly hit with a glass bottle. The potion inside exploded, and Papa dove out of the way. He glanced up, and his stomach dropped.

The new Smurfling was atop his shelves, laughing happily as he crawled around, seemingly oblivious to the chaos he was causing below.

"Come down from there my little Smurfling!" Papa yelled.

The baby glanced down at him with a grin, before crawling along the shelf again. Suddenly his hand slipped, and he started falling. Papa dove forward, and the baby landed safely in his arms, while Papa hit the floor with a grunt.

As he shook his head and regained his bearings, he frowned at the baby. The little smurfling however, continued to giggle and clap.

"Don't ever do that again, my potions can be dangerous for Smurflings, understand?" Papa asked as he stood.

The baby gave no sign of having heard a word he said, instead grabbing his beard and pulling on it again. Papa yelped, before sighing.

"Gaga?"

He turned to see Handy and Hefty gazing curiously from the doorway.

"It's okay my little Smurflings, just a little mess. Stay in there for the time being." Papa ordered as he walked into the room full of Smurflings.

He set the baby down in the play pen, before heading back to the lab to clean it up. 20 minutes later, he came back in to see most of the Smurflings playing with blocks. One was missing though.

"Did any of you see where the new Smurfling went?" he asked, coming up to the group.

They all shook their heads or offered baby noises of denial. Papa looked around in a panic, before he heard laugher outside. He quickly ran outside, looking around. Looking up, he felt his heart skip a few beats upon seeing the baby on the roof of his house.

"How in Smurf's name did you get up there?" he exclaimed.

His shout must've startled him, because the baby jumped a little, and he fell off. Papa ran forward, and the baby landed safely in his arms. Papa let out a sigh of relief, before looking down at his little Smurfling.

"You sure are a bold little Smurf; you have the guts to do just about anything."

Papa paused for a moment, thinking things over.

"I think that's just what we'll call you; Gutsy, Gutsy Smurf."

The newly named Gutsy giggled, and once again yanked on Papa's beard.

"What is it with you Smurflings and pulling on my beard?"

Gutsy laughed as Papa tickled his tummy, before being playful tossed in the air.

"Let's go smurf up something to eat." Papa announced as he caught Gutsy.

They went back inside, and after gathering the other Smurflings, fixed up lunch.

::::::::::::::::::::

"You were quite a troublesome little Smurfling, I couldn't smurf my eye off you for three seconds without you trying to smurf up a tree or my house." Papa stated.

The others were laughing, while Gutsy gave a bow.

"Thank you, thank you." he said with a laugh.

"Gutsy _would_ be the most difficult Smurfling." Braniy remarked, and received a bop on the head from Gutsy in return.

"Oh, I never said he was the most difficult, there was one Smurfling who topped even Gutsy." Papa said with a chuckle.

He turned the page, and the photo had Papa in it holding another Smurfling in his arms.

"Who's that?" Brainy asked.

Papa chuckled. "Why don't I tell you the story and see if you can smurf it out..."

::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. An Unsmurfy Start

Papa yawned as he got up, and went to check on the Smurflings.

"Good morning my little Smurflings, how did you all sleep?" he asked as he walked into the nursery.

Most of the little Smurfs were waking up. Gutsy was struggling to climb out of the crib, but wasn't having much luck. Papa chuckled as he walked over and lifted him out.

"Don't worry Gutsy, you'll have plenty of time to smurf around after breakfast."

As he let out the others, he heard something outside, and walked over to see what it was. He opened the door, and was stunned to see a basket on the ground in front of his door.

"Great Smurfs! This one must've come last night! How did I not hear him?"

Papa quickly brought the basket inside, and as he set it on the floor, the other Smurflings crawled over to see what was happening.

"Well my little Smurflings, say hello to your new little playmate." Papa announced as he pulled the cover off. Gutsy and Grouchy were the ones to crawl closer, and peered inside the basket.

The baby Smurf in the basket blearily woke up, and looked around, his expression strangely serious.

"Hello, little one." Papa cooed.

The baby looked in his direction, but seemed to stare right through him. Gutsy patted his arm, which seemed to startle him, as he jumped slightly.

"Hmm, he's seems a little strange, but no matter, welcome to the family my little Smurfling." Papa said, picking up the new Smurfling.

The baby giggled a little, but continued looking around with a serious look.

"Alright, time for breakfast every Smurf."

Papa carried the new baby into the kitchen, while the other Smurflings crawled after him.

He fixed several bowls of porridge, and most of the Smurflings could feed themselves now, so Papa busied himself feeding the new baby. However, the Smurfling just sat there, staring ahead, showing no indication he noticed the bowl in front of him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Papa asked, holding the spoon in front of him.

The Smurfling looked around, before hesitantly reaching a hand out. He finally found the spoon, and leaned forward to put it in his mouth. He smiled a little, and Papa smiled as he continued feeding the little Smurf.

Afterwards, all the Smurflings were in the play room. Hefty was 'exercising' with his plastic dumbbells, Handy was buildings houses from blocks with Greedy, Harmony was drawings pictures with Grouchy, and Gutsy was playing with a stuffed horse. Papa was busy cleaning up the mess left by a small food fight between Handy, Hefty, and Gutsy in the kitchen.

Gutsy glanced up, and spotted the new Smurfling in the corner by himself. His eyes were constantly shifting, as if looking for something, but whatever it was he wasn't finding it. Gutsy looked at him thoughtfully, before crawling over to him.

"Gagoo?" he said, putting the horse in the other's hands.

The Smurfling paused, studying the toy carefully. He glanced up at Gutsy with a puzzled expression. Gutsy was just as confused. It was a horse, didn't he see it?

Papa came into the room and spotted the two.

"Nice to see you getting along, Smurflings." He remarked.

Gutsy pointed at the baby, making a few confused noises.

"I can see Gutsy, you're sharing your favorite toy with him. That's very smurfy of you."

Gutsy rolled his eyes, and continued trying to get the baby to play with him. After a few failed attempts, he crawled away to join Grouchy and Harmony in drawing. The Smurfling in the corner felt around, and upon realizing Gutsy was gone, and he couldn't find any other the others, burst out crying.

Papa quickly came over and picked him up.

"What's wrong? We're still here." Papa assured the baby as he rocked him.

The baby calmed down, and Papa set him over near the others. Despite being around the others, he still didn't interact with any of them. Papa sighed worriedly.

"I sure hope nothing's wrong with my little Smurfling." He said.

::::::

The next day, Papa decided to take his Smurflings into the forest. Most of them were crawling on their own, but the new one kept falling behind. Papa decided to carry him until they reached a safe part of the forest, and set him down as the others spread out and smurfed around.

Hefty and Handy were playing in the dirt, Grouchy was sitting on a rock, his usual frown on his face, Greedy was exploring the bushes with Harmony, and Gutsy was gazing up at the tall trees, probably thinking of how to get up there.

Papa heard a thump, and looked over to see the new Smurfling sitting next to a tree. He suddenly burst out crying for no apparent reason. He quickly came over and tried to calm him.

"Gutsy, what happened?" Papa asked.

Gutsy knocked on the tree trunk, and pointed at the baby.

"He ran into the tree? Was he watching where he was going?"

Gutsy nodded.

"Hmmm…I think I may know the problem! I'll be back soon, smurf an eye on him Gutsy!" Papa quickly raced off towards the village.

Gutsy crawled over to the sniffling Smurfling and gave him a pat on the head. He seemed to calm down a little, and reached an arm out to try and find Gutsy. Gutsy caught his wrist, and put a berry from a nearby bush in his hand and pushing it towards him.

The Smurfling hesitantly put the berry in his mouth, and laughed as he chewed and swallowed. A few minutes later, Papa returned with something in hand and put it on the Smurfling.

"There, that should do it." Papa stated.

The baby now sported a pair of thick glasses. He blinked a few times, before looking at Papa and Gutsy, this time able to focus on them, and smiled.

"No wonder he was always sitting still and not playing with the others, he couldn't see and he didn't want to run into anything."

Now that he could see, the bespectacled Smurfling was crawling around the clearing, exploring anything and everything. Gutsy wasn't far behind him.

Papa laughed, happy that the little Smurfling was finally having fun. He and the Smurflings headed back when the sun started to set, and after cleaning them up, let them roam around a little before bed. He went to his lab to finish up a potion he'd started, but noticed the new Smurfling was following him.

As he put the beaker over the flame, the Smurfling was watching him closely, and laughed and clapped when it was finished. While Papa was cleaning up, the Smurfling was flipping through his spell book, which greatly intrigued Papa.

The next morning, Papa was letting the Smurflings roam around the village. Hefty was playing with his plastic dumbbells, Handy was playing with a toy construction set, Greedy was gobbling down some smurfberries, Grouchy was leaning against the side of a mushroom house, Harmony was practicing his trumpet, and Gutsy was playing with his horse again.

The new Smurfling wasn't playing with the others; instead, he was sitting with another spell book in front of him, flipping through the pages and studying the pictures. Papa came out to check on them, and saw him with the book.

"Reading another spell book my little Smurfling?" Papa asked with a chuckle.

The baby giggled as Papa picked him up.

"You seem like an especially dedicated Smurf. You like it when I mix potions, and you do enjoy looking at my spell books. That and your glasses make me think I have just the name for you."

At that moment, Gutsy crawled over to them, and Papa chuckled as he picked him up.

"Gutsy, say hello to Brainy Smurfling." Papa said.

The two Smurflings giggled, and Gutsy held up the stuffed horse again, and Brainy was able to take it this time, and they both laughed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Me, the most difficult Smurfling? Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Brainy asked in annoyance.

"No." The others muttered.

"Hmph, if you ask me, Gutsy was the more difficult one, he was the one smurfing up trees and houses."

"You were the one smurfin into trees!" Gutsy retorted.

The duo broke out into an argument, before Papa was able to settle them down.

"Now, now my little Smurfs, let's not start a fight," Papa said.

The two crossed their arms and glowered at each other.

"You two got along so well when you were younger." Papa sighed as he turned the page to another photo. This one had an older Brainy and Gutsy.

The latter had one of Brainy's books in hand and was holding it at arm's length away from him while his other hand was planted on Brainy's head and keeping him at bay as the bespectacled Smurfling tried to reach it.

"Yeah, it looks like we're getting along real smurfy." Brainy grumbled.

Papa chuckled. "I know it's not a convincing photo. You two were always arguing due to your conflicting personalities."

"Conflicting?" Brainy asked.

"Of course. You like to analyze a situation, think of all possible outcomes. You on the other hand, Gutsy, like to dive in head first into a problem and take it head on."

"Well of course, where's the fun if you think everything over all the time?" Gutsy remarked.

"It beats smurfing the bucket because of a miscalculation." Brainy added.

Everyone rolled their eyes with a sigh.

"Why don't I tell you about the time you both had to work together and smurf aside your differences?" Papa suggested, trying to prevent another argument.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Camping Disaster Part 1

"Papa Smurf!" Brainy shouted as he tried to reach his book while Gutsy kept him from doing so.

"What is it Brainy, I have to take care of Sickly." Papa asked as he carried another Smurfling, who had a compress on his head.

"Tell him to give it!" Brainy shouted.

"Tell him to stop bein' such a ninny!" Gutsy added.

Papa sighed. "Gutsy, let him have it."

"Okay." Gutsy said with a shrug.

He let Brainy go, and the bespectacled Smurfling ran into the book, and fell to the ground.

"I let him have it." Gutsy stated when Papa gave him a stern frown.

Brainy glared up at him, before grabbing his legs and causing the kilt wearing Smurfling to topple. The duo scuffled a little, and it ended with Gutsy on top of Brainy and keeping him down with his weight.

"Get…off!" Brainy yelled.

"Nah, think I'll stay here a while. It's actually pretty comfy."

"Papa, tell him to get off!"

"Please you two," Papa sighed as he pulled Gutsy off and Brainy stood, "All this unsmurfy behavior is starting to get ridiculous!"

"He started it!" Brainy and Gutsy retorted in unison as they pointed at one another.

"I did not! You did!" they both yelled at each other.

"Calm down my little Smurfs! Now please, try to keep quiet, Sickly needs to rest."

Papa left the duo and returned to his house, while Gutsy and Brainy glared at each other.

:::::::::::

The next day, Papa made an announcement that excited them all.

"We're going on a little camping trip Smurflings, go gather some things you wish to take and meet back here in ten minutes." He announced.

The younger Smurfs cheered happily, and ran around the village packing things into their bags. Papa noticed Brainy, who was stuffing three books into his.

"Now Brainy, do you really need all three?"

"Well, what else am I gonna do?"

"We have many activities planned. Why don't you just smurf one book and leave the others behind?"

"Awww, okay…"

A few minutes later, the others finished packing, and they set out.

::::::::::::

About an hour later, the group of Smurfs stopped in a clearing.

"Alright little Smurfs, let's set up our tents, and then we'll go out to gather Smurfberries afterwards." Papa announced.

"I separated you into groups of two per tent, so find your tent mate and smurf to work!"

Papa held a clipboard, and the younger Smurfs gathered around him to find out who they'd be bunking with.

"Harmony, you'll be with Painter…Clumsy, you'll bunk with Jokey…and Brainy, you'll be sharing a tent with…Gutsy."

For Brainy, everything just STOPPED for a moment, before he regained the ability to speak.

"H-huh?" he squeaked.

He glanced at Gutsy, who was smirking deviously at him.

"Papa Smurf please, don't make me share a tent with him! I'll trade with any Smurf just please don't make me stay in a tent with him!" Brainy begged, clinging to Papa's arm while staring at him pleadingly.

"Brainy, don't worry, Gutsy will behave," Papa assured him, glancing at Gutsy with an expectant look, "Look at this as a way for you two to get along better. Now, let's all start smurfing our tents up."

While the other Smurflings were laughing and chatting excitedly with their tent mates, Gutsy and Brainy were left staring at each other. Gutsy grinned, and threw an arm around Brainy's shoulders.

"Come on, _tent mate._" Gutsy snickered.

Brainy gulped as he was led through the clearing to the spot where their tent would be set up.

"Why me…" he moaned.

:::::::::::::::::::

After all the tents were set up, Papa and the Smurflings ventured into the woods to gather smurfberries.

Gutsy and Brainy were paired up, and had a basket between them to fill. Gutsy glanced around the area, and grinned as he started walking further out. Brainy noticed this, and scrambled after him.

"Gutsy, what're you doing? Papa Smurf said we shouldn't smurf out too far!"

"Relax, we're just gonna get some more berries. All the good ones are further out; every smurf knows that."

"B-but…Papa Smurf said-"

Gutsy whipped around to face Brainy.

"Papa Smurf this, Papa Smurf that, don't you ever say anything else? All you ever do is tell us what we should do according to him, or complain to him when something doesn't go your way. _Papa Smurf, Gutsy took my book! Papa Smurf, Gutsy keeps pushing me! Papa Smurf, I can't fend for myself cuz I'm such a smurfin' ninny!_"

Gutsy turned and started walking again, and Brainy watched him go for a minute. He then scrambled after him.

"Gutsy, wait up!" he called.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I thought you said there were smurfberries out here." Brainy grumbled.

"So I may have exaggerated a wee bit." Gutsy replied nonchalantly.

"Saying there are smurfberries out here when there aren't isn't exaggerating it's lying!"

"Smurftato, smurftato."

"Gutsy I really think we should be heading back!"

"If you wanna go back, be my guest, just proves you're a ninny."

"I am not, I just don't think it's safe out here for two smurflings to be wandering around-!"

A rustling in the grass cut him off, and they looked towards the dense brush. The rustling was getting louder and closer to them, and Brainy yelped as he jumped into Gutsy's arms.

"AGH! WILD ANIMAL, SMURF FOR IT!"

The grass was parting, and Brainy yelped again as he tightened his hold on Gutsy. The grass finally parted, revealing…a mouse.

Gutsy stared at the mouse for a second, then at Brainy with a deadpanned expression.

"Careful laddie, I think it can smurf fear…" he said, before dropping Brainy to the ground.

He started off into the forest again, with Brainy following close behind.

"I-it could've been dangerous! Mice can carry diseases!"

"I'm not listening!" Gutsy called back, hands over his ears.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The moon was high in the sky, and Brainy and Gutsy were still wondering the forest.

"G-Gutsy, I think we're lost…"

"Don't worry, we can set up camp out here, then find the others tomorrow."

"Sleep? Out here? With the vicious forest animals? At night?"

"We were gonna do that anyway with the other Smurfs, what's it matter if it's just the two of us?"

Brainy stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"One, animals won't attack a large group. And two, I am not spending the whole smurfing night out here alone with you!"

Gutsy rolled his eyes, before he started picking up twigs around the area.

"What are you doing?" Brainy asked.

"Since you're too busy complaining about everything, I'm gonna gather sticks, and smurf a fire. You know, those keep animals away too." Gutsy replied matter-of-factly.

Brainy watched him for a moment, before joining him. A few minutes later, they managed to light a fire, and were now sitting across from each other. Gutsy had brought along a few smurfberries, so the duo snacked on them as they stared at the fire.

"So…you think anysmurf knows we're gone?" Brainy asked.

"Papa probably realized we were gone when he called everysmurf in from gathering smurfberries."

"Oh, you think they're looking for us?"

"Right now, probably not. They're probably sleepin'. You know how Papa gets about making sure we get enough sleep and all."

"Right…"

Brainy fell silent for a moment, and Gutsy glanced at him.

"You okay?"

"What if we don't make it back?"

"Aw, don't start-"

"What if we get attacked by a bear or something? What if we fall of a cliff? We're gonna die out here-!"

"Will you smurf up! We are not gonna die! We're gonna find the others tomorrow, and everything will be just smurfy. Relax a little…"

"Relax? We're lost in the woods!"

"We're not lost, we're just…taking the scenic route."

"Why did I follow you? I could've just let you smurf off and get lost on your own!"

"It woulda been nice, and a lot quieter too! All I've been hearing for the last 5 smurfin' hours was you jumping and screaming at everything that moved!"

"I did not, and it's only been 4 hours and 30 minutes!"

"Smurf up!"

"You smurf up!"

The two glared at each other for a few minutes, before Gutsy leaned against a small log he'd come across.

"Whatever, I'm goin' ta bed…"

"Me too…" Brainy muttered, lying flat on the ground.

A few minutes passed, before Brainy glanced at Gutsy. The other Smurfling was already asleep, and snoring slightly. Even with the fire, it was still a little cold, and even a log looked more comfortable than the ground…

::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, Gutsy was aware something lying next to him, and cracked his eyes open to see Brainy curled up against him.

"What the- GET OFFA ME!" he yelled, shoving Brainy away.

Brainy snorted awake, looking around blearily.

"What the smurf do ya think you're doing?" Gutsy exclaimed.

"Being rudely awakened," Brainy retorted as he stood, "I got cold last night and…there was no one else around…"

"We never smurf of this to anyone!"

"Right."

"Okay, let's smurf up and get back to the others."

Brainy nodded, and after a few minutes, they set off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Camping Disaster Part 2

"I'm tiiiirrred…" Brainy whined. Gutsy gritted his teeth, massaging the side of his head in agitation. It had only been ten minutes since they'd left their campsite, and Brainy had not stopped talking. The spectacled smurfling complained more than Grouchy; and that was quite a feat.

"I know you're tired; I heard you the last twenty smurfin' times you said it!"

"I've only said it seven times!"

"Then why are ya still sayin' it?!"

"…I dunno…"

"Well smurf it already! We're not gonna find the others any faster with you complainin' the whole way."

"We wouldn't have to find our way if you hadn't smurfed off in the first place! And do you even know where you're going?"

"You're not gonna let that go, are ya? And of course I do, have a little faith."

Brainy gave him a skeptical glare, but shrugged with a sigh. "Papa's gonna kill us…"

"Bah, don't worry about that; just try to have a smurfy time."

"How can I have a smurfy time in a forest full of animals that wanna eat me?!" Brainy exclaimed. Gutsy rolled his eyes, but kept silent as they trekked on. The morning sunwas warming up the forest, and the birds were whistling and tweeting to fill the silence. Thankfully Brainy was quiet long enough for Gutsy to actually hear them, and let out a content sigh as a smile crossed his face.

"Ah, nothin' like the great outdoors, eh?"

"I guess it's pretty smurfy out here, even with all the wild animals and-"

"Don't start!" Gutsy snapped. Brainy instantly quieted, and continued looking around at the flora and fauna of the woods. After a couple minutes, the twosome came to a stop beside a large river.

"Um…I'm pretty sure there was no river when we smurfed away from the group yesterday." Brainy stated.

"We're takin' the scenic route." Gutsy announced nonchalantly. Brainy stared at him for a moment, completely silent in shock, before shouting.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING?!"

"I didn't necesmurfilly say that…"

Brainy groaned as he sank to the ground and leaned against a rock. Why, why did he have to follow Gutsy yesterday? He should've KNOWN it wouldn't end smurfily. Gutsy watched him, before rolling his eyes and sitting across from him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, we'll smurf our way back to the others."

"Smurf up, I don't wanna hear anything from you! All you've done is gotten us more lost than we were yesterday!"

"And what have you done ta help?! I've been doing everything while you smurfed on and on about your achin' feet, your stomach, how everything's my fault, why don't ya try doin' something for a change?!"

"Fine, I will! I'M gonna go smurf something to eat!"

"Me too, we'll see who smurfs the most food, and meet up back here."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, the two Smurflings split up, and marched off into the forest.

:::::::::::

Brainy panted as he limped out of the forest, a thin branch of berries hanging from his hand. As he approached the rock where he and Gutsy were to meet by, he saw the Smurfling leaning against it, with a large pile of dark purple berries resting on a leaf.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked with a smug grin.

"I took these from an angry squirrel; wanna try one and see if they're poisonous?" Brainy retorted. The kilt wearing Smurfling snickered as he took one of the berries from his pile and tossed it into his mouth. Brainy trudged over and flopped down across from him, took one, and idly rolled between his fingers.

Suddenly, he examined it closer, frowning a little, before asking, "Gutsy, where'd you smurf these up at?"

"A little ways down the river, why?" He replied, popping another in.

"These are smurflock berries."

"So?"

"They're extremely poisonous."

Gutsy gagged, and spit out what he'd been chewing, wiping at his tongue furiously.

"P-Poisonous? Ya sure?"

"Yep, read it in a book."

Gutsy stammered for a few seconds, before clearing his throat.

"Um, figuratively speakin'...how bad would it be if some smurf ate, say...two or three?"

Brainy shook his head with a sigh. "They're fatal if you eat at least five or more; two or three...you'll probably just have a very unsmurfy stomach ache, and get a fever for a few days."

Gutsy groaned as he leaned against the rock.

"Fan-smurfin'-tastic..."

::::::::::::::

Papa looked up worriedly as two smurflings walked up to him.

"Any sign of them Tracker?"

"No Papa, me and Daredevil smurfed all over." Tracker replied as Daredevil gave a shrug. Papa gave a sigh, shaking his head and looking into the forest.

"It's not like them to wander off...well, Gutsy maybe, but Brainy always makes sure to smurf in the vicinity I give him."

"I'm sure they're fine, Papa Smurf; Gutsy can take care'a 'imself, and Brainy...I'm certain he knows enough to smurf outta trouble." Daredevil stated. Papa smiled at the two smurflings, and patted their heads.

"You're probably right; I'm sure they're doing just fine."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Brainy flinched as Gutsy heaved his meager lunch into the river. The kilted smurfling was already exhibiting signs of poisoning; slight fever, throwing up, and wooziness. Having finished, Gutsy leaned back, and collapsed against the rock with a miserable moan.

"How're you feeling?" the bespectacled Smurfling asked. Gutsy looked at him irritably, glowering as if to say "How do you think?!"

"That book of yours say how ta make this go away?"

"No, it just said to drink a lot of water, lay down, and wait it out."

Gutsy rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Smurfin' book..."

"Hey, my 'smurfin' book' saved your life! If I hadn't warned you, you'd be stone cold smurfed!" Brainy snapped. Gutsy only scoffed, before shuddering violently.

"Cripes, this chill's gettin' worse..."

"I could light a fire, or get some leaves to make a blanket."

"Sure, you know best and all..."

Brainy smirked a little, pleased with the comment, before going to gather twigs and leaves for the fire. A few minutes later, a small fire was lit, and the two smurflings were huddled around it with two large fern leaves over their shoulders.

"I don't think it would be wise to keep moving, so we should probably smurf here until you're better."

Gutsy hmphed, and pulled the leaf tighter as he shuddered.

"Aye...Brainy, listen I..." He paused, before sighing and continuing.

"I'm sorry about all this...I didn't mean for us to smurf so far off the track. I just wanted to have a little fun is all."

Brainy glanced at him, before giving a small shrug.

"It's okay; you usually wind up smurfing us into trouble anyway. At least this time around it was kinda fun."

Gutsy chuckled, before shuffling closer to the fire. Brainy observed him for a moment, then got up and walked over to him, and sat beside him. Gutsy gave him a weird look as he scooted closer.

"If we share body heat, it might keep you comfortable."

"You being this close to me is NOT comfortable..."

"Either that or you stay cold the rest of the night."

Gutsy sighed, looking away, before muttering, "Fine, but no smurf ever hears of this..."

"I know, I know..."

As night fell, the two smurflings fell into slumber; before doing so, Brainy had looked up at the moon, and murmured, "Goodnight Papa Smurf..."

:::::::::::::::

After checking on all his smurflings, Papa went into his tent and prepared for bed himself. As he closed the flap, he glanced up at the full moon and murmured,

"Goodnight Gutsy, Brainy...I hope you're both alright."

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Man, I want to finish this, but it just gets so long that I have to stop. I have a pretty good idea of how this is ending, so hopefully I'll get it done sometime this weekend, amongst the quiz and test I have to do. Duel credit classes are FUN..._**

**_So tell me what you think! _**


End file.
